starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Granada
thumb|200px|Detonador termal, un tipo de granada. Una granada era un tipo de dispositivo explosivo. Por lo general, era arrojada a mano, pero a veces se lanzaba desde un lanzagranadas.Heredero de los Jedi Hubo varios tipos de granadas que tenían diferentes propósitos. Tipos de granadas Diseñados con el propósito general de una granada, los detonadores térmicos realizan explosiones destructivas cuando se activaban.Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion Se sabía que las granadas de pulso electromagnético generaban electricidad que deshabilitaba los dispositivos mecánicos pero no destruía el terreno cercano. Por lo tanto, ayudó al Gran Ejército de la República durante la liberación de Ryloth al causar un daño mínimo en los asentamientos nativos.Star Wars: The Clone Wars Se usaban bombas de humo para distraer a los oponentes al nublar su campo de visión. Durante la Era Imperial, Sabine Wren creó una distracción usando una bomba de humo para que sus compañeros Rebeldes escaparan de las fuerzas Imperiales. Apariciones * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 11: The Rule of Five, Part I'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue'' *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''El Más Buscado'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Part I'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Special Ops'' * * * * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' * * *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Luke y el Templo Jedi Perdido'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Doctor Aphra 18: Remastered, Part V'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Consecuencias'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' * *''Líneas de Sangre'' *"The Perfect Weapon" * *''Antes del Despertar'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' }} Fuentes * *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' * ; imagen #3 * Notas y referencias Categoría:Granadas